


Steven Universe feat. South Park: Alter Your Ego

by AmethystCesarl



Category: South Park, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Long Shot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystCesarl/pseuds/AmethystCesarl
Summary: Following the events of "Steven Universe Crosses South Park: CENSORED", Steven finds himself feeling guilty about recent events, making things even worse for himself to the point where he makes the most difficult decision of his life. By the way, do you have 90 minutes?





	Steven Universe feat. South Park: Alter Your Ego

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY--EVEN THOSE BASED ON REAL PEOPLE--ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE PORTRAYED...PROBABLY POORLY. THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS COARSE LANGUAGE AND SENSITIVE TOPICS INCLUDING A GRAPHIC REPRESENTATION OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS. IN REALITY, THIS IS IN NO WAY CANON AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY ANYONE.

The full moon overshadows the little mountain town known as South Park, Colorado as sirens blare amongst the commotion of civilians in front of a wooden stage at the center of the park. A team of adults dressed in green from head to toe rush onto the stage with a stretcher, one of them, male, yelling, "Come on! Come on! He's running out of time."

A little boy with blonde hair groans, his eyes half open with his arms and legs spread out on the stage. Blood trickles from his face onto his cyan shirt and pieces of a tinfoil suit, coloring them scarlet. He attempts to move his left hand onto his eye, his mouth gaping. One of adults, female, stops him. "His eye is bleeding fast. We need to get him to the emergency room."

The boy coughs up blood as he gets lifted up by two of the adults. They place the boy on the stretcher and strap him down. He continues coughing as the team carefully drags the stretcher down the stairs. A red car pulls up into the parking lot nearby. Two more adults, a man and a woman get out of the car, gaping at the stretcher being dragged towards them.

The man and woman rush over to the ambulence parked against the sidewalk as the team of paramedics carefully pull the stretcher down from the concrete step. The boy turns his head towards the man and woman, coughing up more blood. The man glares at the boy as he steps up to him. "Butters!"

Butters widens his eyes as his father, dressed in a green collared shirt with brown pants folds his arms, looking down on him. "Well boy, what was it this time?" The woman dressed in a red shirt and blue skirt joins her husband's side as she points at her son. "Steven, look! Our Butters is wearing his Professor Chaos outfit again."

The father huffs. "I know, Linda. I swear, son, you always gets into trouble when you wear that stuff." The boy coughs. "Yes, father." Another boy, slightly older and heavier than Butters, dressed in blue pants and a red shirt with a yellow star rushes towards the stretcher. He looks up at one of the female paramedics, frowning. "Is Butters going to be okay?" The paramedic doesn't look at him responding with, "We'll do our best. Now get out of here."

The boy turns to the stretcher. "Sorry, Butters." The father shifts his eyes towards him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" The boy rubs the back of his head, staring at the stretcher. "Uhm, I'm just making sure he's okay." The mother speaks up. "Why? Why are you so concerned for our little Butters?" The boy bites his lip. "I..." The boy looks into her eyes. "I probably shouldn't tell you." 

The father scoffs and he reproaches the boy. "Well maybe you should tell me. I'm his father." Two ladies rush towards the boy yelling; "Steven!" The father looks up and the boy turns around as two women, one with green skin and the other with purple skin step up to them. The one in purple speaks first. "Dude, what are you doing?" The other with a green skin tone steps in. "We could be hours behind schedule back in our world. We need to leave right now and not waste anymore time!"

Steven looks back at the stretcher. "But. Butters..." His voice trails off as the green lady puts a hand on his shoulder. "Steven, it is done. We got what we came for." Steven sighs and he turns his head to the stage. He starts going with the ladies as Butters coughs on the stretcher. The father scowls at his son. "Well, Butters, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Butters groans and he coughs out blood onto his fathers shirt, creating a red splotch on it. "Ugh! That's it! You are grounded, mister! As soon you come home from the emergency room, you will go up to your room and you will...!" The father's voice trials off as Steven enters the crowd of people still surrounding the stage.

He puts his hands in his pockets as the ladies make their way through the commotion with him. The lady in green speaks up as the trio steps away from the crowd towards the bus stop. "Well I would say that this has been a successful rescue mission overall. However, we did have some setbacks, so I'm gonna give this one a B." Steven raises his eyebrow. "A B? Why a B, Peridot?"

Peridot puts her hand on her chin. "Hmm...let's see. We were caught...twice. Once by law enforcement and again by some alternate version of the Diamonds portrayed by human children. The one named Kyle pretended to be my ex-superior and hunted us just like how the real Yellow Diamond would have. Now granted he did turn around to try and help us out, though I doubt my Diamond would ever do that for us; let alone that quickly." Crickets chirp as the noise from the crowd becomes distant. Also, Steven, you seperated yourself from us twice...again, and you deliberately ran into trouble...twice."

Peridot turns to the lady with purple skin. "As for you Amethyst, you have no effect on the overall score being the hostage and the reason why we came here to begin with." Amethyst rolls her eyes. "Wow, thanks, Peri." Peridot looks up at the sky. "You can thank me later. Right now, we need to focus on getting back home before something happens to the warp pad again. Hopefully, we're not too late yet."

*****

The hatch of the bomb shelter opens as Steven grunts, lifting it. He quits grunting as the hatch rebounds off the grass with a loud thud. Rats scurry away from the moonlight through high-pitched squeaking. Peridot looks into the abyss. "Okay. So who wants to go first this time?" Amethyst steps up to the hatch. "I call dibs." She jumps in, dissapearing into the darkness below.

Peridot's eye twitches. "Okay. Steven, you go next." Steven frowns at her. "Why me?" Peridot glares at him. "Becuase there are organics down there that I would rather delay encountering again for as long as possible." Steven starts climbling down. "Okay, but you're gonna have to come down at some point." Peridot watches Steven climb down as she folds her arms.

An owl hoots outside, causing Peridot to shriek. She immediately grabs a hold of the ladder and she climbs down, gulping. Steven steps off the ladder below and he follows Amethyst down the passage as it gets darker and darker. Amethyst lays a hand against the wall and she slides it across as she continues down the passage. She stops in her tracks as she feels the cold metal of the door against her hand. "Bingo."

Amethyst turns to Steven and Peridot who is running down the passage behind her. "I think this is it, guys." She pushes the door open, but it doesn't budge. She then turns to the door and pushes the door with both hands, grunting. Blue light flashes into the passage, illuminating with the glow coming from within the chamber. Steven sheilds his eyes for a moment, gritting his teeth before stepping past the threshold with Amethyst.

Steven lowers his hand as he gazes at the warp pad sparkling ahead of him. Amethyst rushes down the wooden stairs towards the warp pad. "Oh yeah! Home sweet home here we come." Peridot enters the chamber as Steven steps down the stairs. "Amethyst, slow down." Steven makes it to the bottom, laughing. He runs up to the warp pad, joining Amethyst who is standing in front of it. "Looks like it's no longer sick." Steven smiles as he looks down at its surface. "So that we means that we can finally go home now. Right, Peridot?"

Peridot joins the duo, her hands on her hips. "Well, the warp pad does look normal compared to the time we arrived on it." Steven takes a step onto the warp pad. Peridot immediately grabs his arm. "Wait." Steven frowns at her. "What's wrong? It looks totally safe." The warp pad turns olive green. Amethyst immediately pulls both of them back. "Guys, watch out!"

The trio collapses onto each other as the warp pad spews out a beam of olive green light from its surface. The chamber becomes illuminated in dim olive green light as Steven sits up, groaning. His hand presses against his forehead as he opens his eyes. "Huh?" He gasps, his eyes bulging as he notices the familiar change of color on the warp pad. "No." Steven gets off of Peridot and he steps up to it. He collapses on his knees right in front of the warp pad. "No."

Peridot gets off of Amethyst as Steven's jaw drops. "It...it can't be sick. Not again." Peridot grunts as she stands up while Amethyst sits up. "This can't be happening." Peridot steps up to the warp pad as Steven's voice cracks. "This can't be happening!" Peridot kneels down on one knee next to him, trying to put a hand on his shoulder. 

Steven shakes his head through tears, abruptly getting up. He rushes and stomps onto the warp pad. Steven turns around towards Amethyst and Peridot. "We...!" He forces a smile as Amethyst gets up with Peridot, frowning. "We can try it again! We are together now, so we can just keep trying until we get it right, right?" Peridot hangs her head, closing her eyes. "No. We can't."

Steven drops his smile. "What? Peridot, what are you talking about? Of course we can." Amethyst's eyes droop as she looks towards Peridot. "Come on, guys. Get on the warp pad with me." Peridot opens her eyes, not bothering to look at Steven. "In case you haven't been paying attention, warp pads were built to get Gems to travel through space. Unfortunately, this warp...in its condition...also gets Gems to travel through time as well."

Steven widens his eyes as Peridot continues. "What happened here in South Park today did not happen on the same day we left Beach City. This all happened in the future when we intervened. Not in our time. There's no going back. We can only go forward. If we attempt to take the warp pad now, we will only set the time ahead even more. It's too risky."

Steven looks down at his feet. Peridot extends her arm out towards him. "We'll find another way." Steven looks up. "We always do." Steven starts to reach out to her. He stops and he retracts his hand, retreating it back down to his side. "Well, what if you're wrong?" Amethyst gawks at him as Peridot looks up. "Uh, excuse me?"

Steven glares at her. "I said what if you are wrong." Peridot scoffs, widening her eyes. "You're joking." Steven puts his foot down. "I'm not." Amethyst scowls at him. "Dude, what are you saying? Peridot actually has a point." Steven shakes his head. "Well what if she doesn't this time? Maybe this is the way." He points down at the warp pad he's standing on. Amethyst winces at him. "You do not know the way, dude!" 

Steven growls, clenching his teeth. "Guys, come on! This has to work!" Peridot gnashes her teeth. "What if it doesn't work?!" Steven reproaches her. "What if it does work?!" The tension fills the air as the two stare each other down. Peridot breaks the silence, huffing. "Steven-!" The chamber rumbles and the warp pad starts acting up. Steven crashes down on his stomache, grunting upon impact. He hears Peridot and Amethyst scream, "Steven!" 

The warp pad spews out olive green light through Steven as he reaches out with no success. He winces as his body gets encased by the beam, his hand sinking into it. Steven screams as he falls through a tunnel of glitching light, the walls sparking with electricity. His body phases into an orange parka, muffling his screaming. He flails his arms and legs in a furious manner, now covered with brown gloves and boots. Steven squints his eyes shut and he keeps screaming as everything fades into darkness.

*****

Steven opens his eyes, his vision blurry. Everything seems to be silent other than a conversation he couldn't find audible enough to understand coming from outside the beach house. Steven looks around, gaping at his surroundings. He can see the kitchen, the wide window, the coffee table, the closet, the gray couch set against the walls next to the closet. A tear slips from Steven's eye as the temple door opens behind him. 

Steven gasps, getting on his hands and knees, turning his head around to see a dark blue face. "Steven?" Steven groans as the face moves in closer towards his. "Huh?" Steven can see locks of rainbow hair popping up on the face. "Steven, what are you doing?" Steven processes the voice, his heartbeat picking up as he mutters to himself. "That voice. Why does it sound so..." Steven could feel two big hands grabbing his arms. "Hello? Earth to Steven. Are you there?"

Steven can feel his body being shaken by the figure, forcing his vision to adjust just enough for him to see the blue eyes on the familiar face. He gasps, his eyes bulging as the intruder lets go of his arms. Steven backs away in a sitting position until his butt hits the wooden floorboards. He grimaces as the intruder overshadows him. "Bismuth?!"

Bismuth raises her eyebrow as she stands up. Steven points at her, his other hand supporting his quaking body. "How did you get out of your bubble?!" Bismuth's eye twitches. "Huh?" Steven facepalms. "I mean, I was thinking about letting you out, but I-!" Bismuth reproaches him, stepping onto the warp pad. Steven winces. "But I mean I was gonna let you out. I just didn't know when was gonna be the right time."

Bismuth puts her hands on her hips, leaning her weight towards Steven. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Bismuth's forehead furrows with her gimpy eye. "Uh, okay." Steven lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness." His ear picks up a conversation happening outside. He turns around, getting back on his hands and knees. He raises an eyebrow as he stands up, his body turning to the front door.

Steven picks up the conversation, translating it into audible words. "So once we get back to Homeworld, if we ever do..." Steven steps towards the front door as the conversation gets slightly louder. "I need to check up on the Citrion reports. Then after that, I will have to examine the Nephrite recruits on Sector 7." Steven opens the door and he steps out. The conversation comes to halt as Steven observes the beach. "Huh. Guess it was my imagination."

"Forgetting about us again, Pink?" Steven's eyes widen as he turns to his left. A giant yellow diamond gemstone stares him in the face. Steven's face turns pale as he lifts his head up towards the face of Yellow Diamond herself staring down at him. "Could you be less considerate of your fellow Diamonds?" Steven gawks at her, his muscles stiffening. Yellow stands up, leaning her back against the mountain the temple is resting against. She raises her eyebrow. "Well?"

Steven gulps as he backs up, his mouth dry. "Pink?" He whips his body in the other direction towards the face of Blue Diamond. Her eyes droop as she sits down to meet Steven at eye level. "Is something troubling you?" Steven's forehead furrows as he looks her in the eye. Steven turns back to Yellow after a moment. "I...I don't understand."

Steven facepalms as Yellow blinks at him, raising her voice. "About what exactly?" Steven turns back to Blue. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Blue gasps as she looks up towards Yellow, her eyes widening. "Yellow." Blue's eyes well up, her voice cracking. "Pink seems to have forgotten about us." Yellow rolls her eyes, scoffing. "Of course she did." Steven rushes up to Blue as she burries her face in her arms. "No, no. That's not what I meant. I just don't understand why you are here." 

Blue starts sniffling into her cloak. "How do you not know?" Steven raises an eyebrow as Yellow huffs behind him. "Look at the beach!" Steven turns to the beach. His jaw drops as he notices two arms made out of metal, one yellow and the other blue, gradually falling apart on the surface of the water near the shore. "Does that jog your memory?!" He looks back at Yellow just in time to watch her slump against the mountain. "We're stranded here on your colony."

Steven casts his eyes down on the deck beneath him. "I'm sorry. I don't-!" Yellow bursts out into a cackle, her voice cracking. "Sorry?!" Steven turns to confront Yellow as she slams her hands down on the wooden railing of the deck, snapping the bars. "You're sorry now after everything you've done to us? You deliberately faked your shattering, fashioned yourself the identity of criminal and destroyed our personal ships!" 

Yellow gnashes her teeth in her grin as her face scrunches. "You tainted our legacy, our name and you made us look like real...a couple of clods!" Blue lifts her head out of her arms, gasping. "Yellow! Not in front of Pink." Yellow stands up, looking away from Steven. "When our courts discover what really happened to you, they will never take us seriously again." She turns away from them. "And White."

Yellow bends her head. "What will she think of this?" Her hands ball into fists as she turns her head, shifting her eye towards Steven. "What will she think of you?" Steven looks down at his feet. Yellow turns to the horizon and she starts walking off down on the beach. Steven turns to Blue, his eyes drooping. Blue glares at Steven, turning her head away from him. She burries her head in her arms and Steven turns away from her. He shoves his hands in his pockets and his eyes roll toward the house.

*****

Steven lays on the couch, his arms supporting his head as he gazes at the portrait of his mother. Rose Quartz's smile remains unfazed with her eyes closed in front of the pink background. Steven's glare morphs into a frown as he lets out a heavy sigh. He closes his eyes.

Moments later, a blue light flashes in Steven's face as he opens his weary eyes. He grumbles through an orange hood as he slowly blinks his eyes a couple times. He bends his head down towards a panel. His fingers, covered by brown gloves, tap the panel, accidentally causing a hologram of a globe to pop up in front of him.

Steven's eyes droop a bit as red dots pop up all over the globe. He grumbles through his hood as a presence speaks up next to him. "You seem tired, my Diamond." Steven turns his head to his left, noticing a lady with pink hair in a dress patched of yellow, blue, white and pink. She is frowning at him, her hands clasped in front of her.

Steven turns back to the globe. He raises his hand and he hovers it over to another part of the panel. He slides his hand across it, highlighting Russia. He presses his hand on the panel, erasing the huge chunk from the hologram. "Uh, my Diamond, not to be rude." The lady winces. "You may have...uh, changed your plans." Steven turns back to her. He attempts to speak through the hood. All he could let out is more grumbling.

The lady stiffens as she gazes at her Diamond, whose body has been covered in an orange parka. "Should I...may I perhaps...check the panel?" Steven gives a slight nod. His eyes close and he drops his head. His body slouches against the chair he is sitting in as a bright light creeps into the space.

Steven groans, opening his eyes as the hologram of the globe vanishes. The light gets brighter as Steven struggles to sit up straight in the chair. He grumbles as he turns to where the lady once stood. His eyes bulge as he turns to the panel which has also vanished just the same. He raises his head towards the light, his hands slapping the arms of his chair. He can hear a ringing in his ears as the light takes up his surroundings. 

An older woman's voice speaks softly to him, her voice echoing. "Change you, we must. To keep order we trust." Steven raises an eyebrow as he turns his head. "You are failing us. You are breaking the mold." The chair vanishes in the light, causing Steven to land on his butt. He grunts, rubbing his back as the voice hisses at him. "Colonize. Transform. Perfect...your colony. Perfect...yourself...Pink." Steven forces his eyes shut, covering his ears. "Pink. Pink! Wake up!"

Steven sits up on the couch, inside the temple, gasping. He lays a hand against his forehead, pressing it. He looks up towards the portrait. He turns on the couch, allowing his sandals to come into contact with the floor. Steven's forehead furrows as he looks down at his feet. His face sweats as he turns back to the portrait. He gets up, his fingers curling into fists.

Steven steps towards the portrait, stopping in front of it. He glares at the portrait, his eye twitching. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Steven folds his arms and he turns to the kitchen. He walks towards it as he casts his eyes on the floor. The flooorboards creak as Yellow Diamonds voice echoes in his head. "How do you not know?" Steven closes his eyes, his body back in the room with the panel. He turns his pale hands over so his palms can face him. They morph into brown gloves.

He opens his eyes, his body back inside the temple. He gapes at his pudgy hands and arms. "What's happening to me?" Steven catches the window out of the corner of his eyes and he turns to confront it. His arms drop to his sides as the gathering clouds darken beyond the glass frame. He presses his hand against it, raising an eyebrow. "What does this mean?" 

Steven turns his back to the window, facing the kitchen...and a faint olive green glow coming from over the counter. Steven's eye twitches as he steps foot into the kitchen. He carefully approaches the counter, the floorboards creaking underneath his sandals. He stops at the counter. He takes one more step, his hand making contact with the surface. The glow brightens as Steven looks over the counter, noticing that the glow is coming from the warp pad.

The glow illuminates the beach house in an olive green hue as the warp pad spews out a beam of light. Steven gasps and immediately gets down, slumping against the counter. He grimaces as he looks up at the ceiling. Steven's surroundings darken as his face turns pale.

Standing on the warp pad is a small figure wrapped in a cloak. The intruder opens its round eyes as its arms break free of the cloak, causing it to billow behind its back for a moment. The intruder dons a light blue jumpsuit with a green M painted on its chest. The figure is also wearing a mask, brown shoes, dark green gloves, a black belt and a pair of underwear over the jumpsuit. Last but not least, there is a small green question mark attached to a spring on the hood of the intruder.

The intruder steps off the warp pad and onto the floorboards. They creak under his feet as he walks towards the front door. Steven holds his breath as he as he pokes head out from the kitchen. Steven turns his head towards the intruder. His eyes bulge, his face pulling a grimace as he retreats for cover. Steven presses his back against the counter as the cloaked figure stops in his tracks. Steven bites his lip, closing his eyes. The gemstone on his stomach glows pink. The gemstone dims as a glimmering shield of matching color pops onto his arm.

Steven clenches his teeth as he gets up. He rushes out of the kitchen and he screams as he lunges at the intruder with his sheild out in front of him. The intruder widens its eyes and it turns its head just before Steven sends it crashing to the ground. The intruder grunts and winces as Steven pins him to the floor. Steven growls as the intruder gnashes his teeth at him, raising his raspy voice. "What are you doing?!"

The intruder attempts to break out of Steven's grip as Steven scoffs. "What am I doing? What's up with you?" The intruder grips the sheild with both hands, attempting to push it off his chest. He heaves, "Get...off...me!" The intruder narrows his eyes as Steven doesn't budge. Steven keeps grunting, forcing his eyes shut as he drives his sheild further into the intruder. "I don't want to hurt you, but...I don't want you to hurt me either!"

The intruder huffs. "Well maybe I won't hurt you if you stop fighting me for one second!" Steven's body convulses as the intruder holds up the sheild with his right hand while gripping a loose floorboard with the other. "I...I can't!" The intruder turns his head towards the loose floorboard and he squints his eyes as he pulls himself out from the weight of the sheild. He immediately gets up as Steven's stomach hits the floor, the sheild dissipating upon impact.

The intruder grabs Steven's head, pinning it to the ground. "That's enough." Tears leak from Steven's eyes as the figure steps on his back. "Stay down." Steven sniffles as he squirms in the intruders grip. "Okay, Butters, listen, before you kill me, can I ask you something?!" The intruder abruptly loosens his grip, dropping his scowl. Steven coughs. "Can you tell Peridot and Amethyst that I'm very, very sorry for leaving them behind in South Park and that I shouldn't have left without them?"

The intruder steps off Steven, raising his eyebrow. He casts his eyes down on the floor and he closes his eyes, facepalming. He sighs as he mumbles to himself. "Oh Jesus Christ. I told him not to do that." He turns his back towards Steven who lifts his head off the ground. "Huh?" The intruder extends his arms out. "He wanted to disguise himself as Mysterion, I told him no." Steven wipes the tears from his face as he sits up. "I die and he fucking does it anyway that son of a bitch!" The intruder stomps the floor and he covers his face.

Steven stands up, keeping his hands against his stomache as the intruder rambles. "It's like no one respects me anymore. All I am to people is the fucking poor kid. The kid who dies and comes back like nothing fucking happened to him at all." He drops his arms to his sides. "Why me?" Steven's eyes droop as he reaches out to place a hand on the intruder's shoulder. The intruder immediately turns around, causing Steven to step back, wincing.

The intruder bends his head, folding his arms. "A couple months ago, you were there...at my house. I was playing that stupid game that Cartman came up with. He said that it would help us assert our dominance over everyone and that we would get us all the hot chicks and cash we could ever want." He locks eyes with Steven. "But you know what? It was the gayest, most depressing bullshit I was ever a part of. Playing the role of Pink Diamond made me feel weak and retarded and it felt no different than me playing the role of my actual self. What I am to everyone."

Steven takes a moment to process what the intruder just said. He finds himself flashing back to when Kenny with the plasic glass pink diamond strapped around his waist knocked the living daylights out of him. He then recalls the moment where he was on a blue pick-up truck which almost crashed into a fire hydrant. Steven encased the truck with a bubble sheild, but all it did was cause the truck to bounce off the fire hydrant onto its side...and explode seconds afterward.

Back in the present, Steven takes a step back. "Wait. Kenny?!" The intruder smirks. "Guess someone finally remembered me dying in the aftermath." Steven's eye twitches. "But...I thought that-!" Steven remembers seeing Kenny's plastic glass diamond in pieces amid the explosion. "You couldn't have survived that." Steven casts his eyes down at his feet. "Unless." He recalls watching a cloaked figure that looked just like his guest running away from the scene.

Steven presses a hand against forehead. "No. I don't get it. I mean, you...died." Kenny frowns as he turns his back to him. "I did." Steven's face turns pale. He starts making a run for the bathroom. "Uh, I think the warp did more damage to my head than I thought." Kenny grabs his arm, stopping him. "The only thing the warp did was take you to an alternate timeline. Nothing more." Steven turns back to Kenny. "But how are you dead and still alive? Unless I'm..." Steven gazes at the warp pad ahead of him. "Maybe I'm dead too." 

Kenny grabs Steven's other arm and pulls him towards him. He slaps Steven's cheek. "Ow!Hey!" Kenny huffs. "Listen, I'm going to make this very brief." Steven's eye twitches again as Kenny breathes through his nose. "I have a curse. I can die and come back through my mother's vagina like nothing happened. I know it's weird and I know it's fucked up, but it's true. Now listen." Steven's lip quivers. "I am listening."

Kenny waits a moment before continuing. "It seems that the game my friends and I were playing when you were there that day was so bad, a game of Monopoly would've caused less chaos between us. From what I've heard, Kyle went mad and he was put on trial for tipping off the police. He didn't really do that, but he was found guilty for it anyway. His dad had to bail him out and his parents grounded him for two weeks. As a result, we had to play all these other games without him including "'Superheroes'", my, heh, personal favorite."

Kenny lets go of Steven as he turns away from him. He starts walking away, his cape swaying through his step. "Lately, I've mainly been by myself. No one remembered that I died during...that game. My friends just thought that I abandoned them in the process and they all suffered becuase of it. When I tried to get them to understand why I did, they all shut me out and...I was alone. The one thing I couldn't get out of my head though..." He turns. "Was you."

Steven grabs his own arm, looking away from Kenny. "I couldn't stop thinking about how I managed to set you up." Steven's eyes widen behind Kenny. "How you assisted me in my suicide." Steven gapes as he lets go of his arm. He stands up stright, his forehead furrowing. "Suicide?" 

The intruder's eyes bulge as he stiffens. "Uh, I don't think you know what that means, but basically I pretty much wanted you to assist me in killing myself." Steven gawks at Kenny who facepalms upon noticing his reaction. "Oh shit." Steven reproaches him, glaring. "You wanted me to kill you?" The intruder wraps his body in his cloak, gulping.

Steven balls his hands into fists. "Kenny." Kenny starts running towards the warp pad, his cloak billowing behind him. Steven clenches his teeth. "Kenny!" Steven's gemstone glows and a shield pops onto his arm. He sends it flying straight towards Kenny, letting out a brief yell. Kenny grunts as the sheild bounces off his back, knocking him face first into the ground. The sheild returns to Steven as he rushes up to Kenny.

Steven stops behind Kenny as he watches him get off the ground, turning his face towards him. Kenny's lips quiver for a moment before he looks him in the eye, his voice dry. "You wanna know the truth kid?" Steven stands his ground as Kenny gets back on his feet, staring directly at him. "Look, I used you, alright?" Steven's eyes narrow. "I needed a way out of the game and I thought that if you could accidentally crash my father's pick-up truck, I could end my life for the day and no one would suspect a thing."

Steven gnashes his teeth as he points at Kenny. "You put everyone's lives in danger! I almost went to jail becuase of you!" Kenny looks away from Steven. "I know." Steven huffs. "You made me feel so horrible." Steven's voice cracks. "I thought I actually did the same thing my mom did to the real Pink Diamond all that time ago!" Steven wails as Kenny looks back at him. "I never wanted to be like that! I just..." Steven drops down to his hands and knees. He closes his eyes. "I just." Steven's eyes open with tears slipping out from them. "I just wanted to be...a good person."

Kenny drops his glare as he watches Steven sob against the floorboards, his tears darkening them. "Am I even a Crystal Gem anymore?!" Steven raises his voice as he pounds the floorboards. "A Crystal Gem is supposed to defend people. I let Cartman attack Butters and I could've stopped him!" He pounds the floorboards again. "A Crystal Gem is supposed to care about people other than themselves! I left Peridot and Amethyst back in South Park because I wanted to get back so badly...I just didn't care!" He snorts as he pounds them again, his hands turning a light shade of red. "A Crystal Gem is supposed to do good for world! I helped you do something so horrible, I-!" 

Steven gasps for breath as he sobs louder. "I hate you!" Steven lifts his head up, his face red, his teeth grinding, his eyes bulging. He gasps for breath once more as he points at Kenny. "You're a clod!" Steven pants as Kenny gapes at him. "A stupid fucking clod!" Kenny's jaw drops as Steven covers his mouth. Kenny stares at him, speechless. Steven sobs through his hand. "I hate...!" 

He immediately gets up and he rushes towards the front door. Steven swings the door open and runs out of sight, tears flying from his face. Kenny remains still inside the house for another moment. His face finally phases into a frown. He looks down at the floorboards soaked in Steven's tears. He then covers his face with his left hand, clenching his teeth through closed eyes.

*****

Minutes later, Steven sits on a hill on the other side of Beach City, the temple residing a mile behind him. The ocean waves splash against the earth, causing water to fly from the heavy impact. The sky is concealed by dark gray clouds. They flash dark green as thunder rumbles within them. The boy overshadowed by them doesn't bother giving them a glance as he strums his ukelele.

Steven stops for a moment to rub his eye. He then lifts up the instrument to his chest and he strums it once more. He closes his eyes and he starts to sing with a soft tone of voice as he does so. "I learned so many things...ignored so many things. I went to another place...I left my friends inside it." He starts strumming the ukelele a bit faster before continuing. "Anywhere I, oh, would I go, I take a turn and I pay the price. I look around and, oh, would I know I left the world feeling sadder." 

Steven stops for a moment. "I just wonder why." He strums his ukelele once more but slower. "Why all these things can't be fixed." He picks up the pace. "I hurt many, oh, the people just come and go and I'm left alone. Who am I to say, oh, I should be when the world depends on me." He slows his pace. "I am a Crystal Gem...or so I thought. I made many friends and I fought many foes. But I just wonder why. Why all these things can't be fixed."

Thunder rumbles as Steven strums his ukelele faster. "Standing by, flying by, saying goodbye, oh, why oh why? I wish did, oh, nothing wrong but I seems that I, well, I messed up." He stops for a moment. He looks up at the sky, opening his eyes. He starts strumming slow once more. "Why did you leave me here...to deal with your mistakes. I wonder why oh why did you say goodbye. I guess I've had enough...with all these awful things. I just wonder why." 

Steven pauses as Kenny trudges up the hill, the thunder rumbling above them. "Why all these things...can't be fixed." He strums his ukelele for a couple more moments until Kenny stops a few feet behind him. "Is that your coping mechanism? Playing with a banjo?" Steven huffs, rolling his eyes. "It's a ukelele, Kenny." Steven looks down at the instrument in his hands. "My dad gave it to me when a little. I kinda just play with it when I feel like it."

Kenny folds his arms. "Like before jumping off a cliff?" Steven gets up, folding his arms. "I'm not jumping off a cliff. I just came here to get away from you." Kenny scoffs. "Oh. Really? Then why are you standing on one?" Steven bends his head, looking down at the ocean raging below him. "Go away, Kenny." Kenny shakes his head. "You're a pussy, Steven Universe." Steven's forehead furrows. 

Kenny starts his rant, unfolding his arms as Steven keeps his back turned towards him. "You must be retarded to think that this a step in the right direction. You spend one day, not even a full day, in South Park and you're like "'Oh! I guess that's enough for me to want to kill myself!'" How dare you!" Steven's eyes narrow as Kenny points at him. "How you dare you, of all people, believe that this is the way to go! You said it yourself! You are a goddamn motherloving Crystal Gem!"

Steven closes his eyes. "I don't think I am anymore. I blew it." Kenny raises an eyebrow. "So you're just gonna accept that you can't come back from all of that? You're just going to accept the fact that "'Oh! I'm a terrible person. Maybe I'll just keeping fucking shit up since that's what I do best!"' Steven unfolds his arms, balling his hands at his sides into fists. "That's not what I'm saying-!" Kenny raises his voice. "That's exactly what you're saying!"

Thunder rumbles as Kenny releases a heavy sigh. "A mistake is a mistake. A slew of mistakes is a slew of mistakes. They will never be above you no matter how much they hurt you." Kenny turns away from Steven, sitting down on the hill. He pulls his legs to his chest, embracing them. "I did a lot of bad things. Mainly to myself. I never hurt myself intentionally, but..." He looks down at his shoes. "I did hurt others. Including you. I was stupid enough to think that I should ditch life to get out of a shitty game without thinking about the consequences first."

Kenny looks up at the horizon ahead of him. "The truth is...I actually do hate myself sometimes. To an extent. It's..." Kenny lifts his gloves up to his face, staring down at his palms. "Why I became Mysterion sort of." Kenny drops his scowl, widening his eyes. "I...wanted to become my own hero when I never had one. I wanted to be a hero for others...who don't have one. Like...my sister. Karen." Kenny frowns, his eyes drooping. "She would always get bullied by the older kids in the neighborhood. There was even this older dude that...used to threaten her in our neighborhood...for drugs."

Kenny's voice cracks a bit. "Threatening to take her life unless she gave him what he wanted whenever he stopped by our house. No one would be out there to defend her." Kenny turns his head towards the town. "I thought that if something were to happen to her...!" He sniffs as he grips a clump of grass. "I just couldn't stand by and watch her suffer. Not when she's all I really have left to live for." Steven's glare falters as Kenny continues. "I confronted that bastard and...I knew that it was between me and Karen...who would die...who would be spared."

Kenny bends his head towards the grass. "At the time, it was...traumatic. Looking back, it's more like a bad dream almost. I encouraged him to shoot me...then he did." Kenny smirks. "Karen was so happy when she told me that the son of the bitch got deported. She doesn't know what the term means, but...you know." He turns his head towards Steven, his scowl returning. "You do what you feel is right for others even if it means hurting yourself in the process. But...this ain't it chief."

Thunder rumbles once more as Steven gazes at the raging ocean beneath him. Kenny narrows his eyes. "This doesn't help anyone. Not even yourself." Kenny reaches into his underwear. "Besides, I don't think you should make the same mistake again." A tear slips from Steven's eye. "Huh?" He finally turns to face Kenny. "What do you mean again?" Kenny looks down as he pulls his fist out of his underwear. He looks Steven in the eye, who raises his eyebrow, as he uncurls his fingers.

Steven gasps, his eyes bulging as he looks down at Kenny's hand. Steven covers his mouth with both hands as tears stream down his face. "No." He collapses on his knees. Kenny looks away from him. "I'm sorry." Steven shakes his head as his eyes squint. "No." Steven places his hand on the grass, the other still covering his mouth. He crawls up to Kenny as thunder rumbles above him.

In Kenny's hand are shards of purple and green glass. Kenny closes his eyes. "When you left South Park, you said..." He grits his teeth. "You said you left..." Steven sobs through his hand. "Peridot and Amethyst!" Tears slide down Steven's hand as he pick up a green shard. "How-?!" Kenny opens his eyes, lifting his head up to meet Steven. He points at his nose, breathing through it. "Breathe." Steven shakes his head, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Kenny glares at him. "You really think I just breathed through my mouth wearing a parka the way I did? If I didn't have a nose, I would've suffocated in it. Use it." Steven breathes through his nose, keeping his hand pressed against his mouth. Steven closes his eyes as Kenny holds up the purple glass shard. "They were in town, asking people where you were. No one had a clue about who you even were when you came here...well, until they somehow remembered you from the local news channel. I saw them asking people around at recess one day and...that was it."

Steven opens his eyes, allowing more tears to stream down his face as he looks down at the purple shard in Kenny's grip. Kenny hands Steven the shard. Steven quits covering his mouth and takes the shard with his other hand. "How did you find them?" Kenny closes his eyes. "I found them later after school just like that near my house. There was this note." He reaches into his underwear again, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He hands it to Steven who sets the purple shard down on the grass. He grabs the note with a trembling arm. 

Steven holds the note up to his face. "Sell them on Amazon." Steven glares at it, gawking. "I...I don't understand!" Kenny casts his eyes down on the grass, his forehead creasing. "Who did this?!" Kenny looks away from Steven, getting up. "What kind of horrible person would...!" Kenny turns away from him as Steven looks up from the folded piece of paper. His jaw remains dropped as he notices Kenny's back turned towards him. "It...it was you, wasn't it?"

Kenny bends his head as he closes his eyes. He clenches his teeth as he remains standing still. He inhales through his nose as Steven gets up from the grass. Steven shakes his head as he gapes at Kenny, the creases on his forehead merging. Kenny exhales. "I didn't shatter them." Steven stomps his foot, balling his hands into fists with Peridot's shard enclosed in his right hand. "Then who did?!" Steven gnashes his teeth as thunder booms over his head.

Kenny opens his eyes. "It doesn't matter." Steven growls. "Kenny, you must know!" Steven uncurls the fingers of his right hand, revealing Peridot's shard as it arrives in his sight. "My friends have been shattered." Steven's voice cracks as he backs up to the edge of the cliff. "Someone in South Park shattered Peridot and Amethyst...and I wasn't there to save them!" He lifts up his fist, turning his head towards it. "I...I can't...!" He hisses through his teeth, squinting his eyes. "I can't believe I let this happen!"

Kenny turns his head, frowning. Steven shudders as he closes his eyes tight, his fists shaking. Lighting flashes in Steven's face as it strikes the ocean behind him. Steven whips his head to one side, letting out a shrill cry of anguish. He sniffles as he takes a step back, nearly slipping off the edge of the cliff. Kenny whips his body around, gritting his teeth. "Watch your step! You're gonna-!" The thunder booms once more as Steven slips off the cliff.

Steven opens his eyes, gasping as he scrambles to grip the edge with one hand before he could begin his deadly descent. Steven face pulls a grimace as he looks down to his right just in time to watch Peridot's shard drop into the raging ocean below, hardly making a ripple on its surface. Steven closes his eyes. Through the void of his blocked off vision, he could see Peridot with limb enhancers on a screen, smirking down on him. "Don't worry. We're just picking up from where we left off. Remember?"

Steven opens his eyes, gasping once more as he gazes at the ocean below him. He turns his head to the cliff where his hand is strugging to hang on. His body sways as a breeze of wind slaps him. Beyond the edge, Steven could hear someone groaning...someone collapsing on the grass. "Kenny!" Steven winces, gritting his teeth as he starts to reach for the cliff only to be cut off by another flash of lightning. He could hear Jasper, an old nemesis with a coarse voice, cackling. "You have failed!"

Steven growls through clenched teeth. "No! I didn't-!" Steven grips the edge with his other hand just as lightning flashes in his face once more. The voice of Jasper echoes through the flash. "Failure was your only option." Steven's other hand slips. He barely hangs on as another voice, raspy and shrill speaks to him. "You shattered a Diamond, so your friends also got shattered just the same!" Steven shakes his head, forcing his eyes shut. "No. Get out of my head, Eyeball!"

An older woman's voice, just as shrill, yells at him. "If you want something done right, why not let it all go? It's not like anyone misses you!" Steven covers his ear. "Holly Blue?! No! Stop! Please! Please stop!" Steven opens his eyes and he widens them as he looks upon a small silhouette standing on the edge of the cliff. "You've already given up before!" Steven's teeth grind upon hearing the chipper voice. "Aquamarine." Aquamarine laughs, entering the light before continuing her teasing. "How many more times are you willing to screw up like this?"

Steven makes an attempt to swipe at Aquamarine, nearly losing his grip. Aquamarine bends her head, smirking. "I've been here the whole time you know. We all have...in your head." Steven dangles from the cliff's edge as the apparition sits down with her legs together, nearly laying down. "It's funny, isn't it? Here you are moments away from death and you're just imagining me in your precense of all things."

Aquamarine looks over the edge. "Why is that?" Steven raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm...I'm not imagining you at all. I mean, maybe I am, but if I am...why are you here?" The apparition lays down on the grass pulling a blue ribbon from her hair. "Isn't it obvious?" With a flick of her wrist, she turns the ribbon into a wand. "Your mind is being overwhelmed with your deepest regrets, one of them being me." She looks away from Steven, pointing her wand at the sky. "Awful, small and mean. That's what you call me."

Steven's eye twitches as the apparition continues. "How cute. You can make insults and rude comments about us, but you couldn't keep an open mind. Remember those times when you were obnoxious, but optimistic about things like...oh, you know, throwing the Gems birthday parties or lugging around a cheeseburger backpack wherever you go. All of the things that mattered more to you over anything else at the time. But...I guess you have changed...becuase with experience comes change."

Steven casts his eyes down at the ocean. He watches it rage beneath him as he closes his eyes for a moment. He could see himself dancing with a party hat strapped to his head. He opens his eyes, gaping, and closes them again as he watches himself smile on a rubber raft with the Gems chanting "cheeseburger backpack". Steven opens his eyes again, looking back up at the edge of the cliff. Aquamarine crosses her legs. "Perhaps you should alter your ego a bit, don't you think?"

Steven looks away for a moment. Lightning flashes in his face, forcing him to shut his eyes. "Wh-What should I think about?" Aquamarine chuckles. "That is up for you to think about." Steven squints his eyes as thunder booms over his head. He opens his eyes as he looks over to the edge of the cliff to where the figment of Aquamarine once layed. Instead, in her place, is an apparition of Peridot unfolding her arms. Steven's lip quivers, his eyes drooping as the figment extends her hand out to him.

Steven gazes at the hand, a tear slipping from his eye. He looks up at Peridot's face, then he looks away, frowning. Peridot frowns as she also looks away from him, retracting her arm. She folds her arms as Steven looks back at her. "I'm..." Peridot locks eyes with him. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I went off on you back there and I wish that I hadn't. But...I won't turn my back on you. Not anymore." Peridot extends her hand out to him once more. Steven, with little hesitation this time, takes it.

Steven gets lifted up onto the cliff's edge, immediately embracing the figment, which slowly fades into Kenny. The two brake apart after a few moments. Steven and Kenny stare at each other and then look away in the opposite direction. "That was pretty weird, huh?" Kenny nods. "Yeah, it was." He looks back at Steven. "But it actually felt kind of...nice. The hug, I mean." Steven gazes at the horizon as the clouds flash green. Kenny looks up at the sky, his eyes bulging. "Wait."

Suddenly, moments later, lightning strikes down at Kenny, electrocuting him. Steven, upon hearing Kenny's screaming, whips his body towards him. He gasps as he watches Kenny nearly collapse. Kenny coughs out smoke as he gradually lifts his head up. He wobbles in a daze, rolling his eyes, until he falls off the cliff to Steven's right. Steven grits his teeth, his eyes bulging as he rushes over to where Kenny fell. He looks over the cliff just in time to watch Kenny disappear into the ocean with a loud splash.

*****

Steven walks up the steps of the beach house, watching his step as he does so through his gape. He finally closes his mouth as he reaches the deck and he stops in his tracks. He turns his head towards Yellow Diamond, who has her head resting against her gloved hands. He looks down at the deck and with a sigh, he holds his breath as he locks his eyes on the titan.

He approaches her, his hands balled into fists. "Yellow Diamond?" He stops at the edge as Yellow's eyes shift towards him. Steven bites his lip for a moment, noticing that the titan hasn't yeilded a response. "I...I need to know something." Yellow blinks, keeping her scowl on her face. "How...?" Steven grabs the wooden railing. He casts his eyes down at it. His eye twitches. "How did you...?" He breathes in through his nose...and out through his mouth. 

Steven's eyes confront the titan's. "How did you deal with everything that I left behind?" Yellow raises an eyebrow. "I mean, Pink...what you say I am, you thought she was shattered...and she left you and Blue feeling so horrible. I just don't understand." Yellow sighs as she sits up, resting her hands on the sand. "Well, Pink, it does hurt a whole lot more realizing that you just tricked us into believing that you were gone six millennia ago. But..."

Yellow turns her head towards Steven. "If we're talking past-tense, the struggle has been difficult. I'd hate to admit this to you, but when I was by myself without any interruption, I would occasionally let my guard down and fall apart by letting out all of my frustrations until I felt...well, nothing. I've told you this before, Pink, but as a Diamond, you can't afford to show any sign of weakness in front of your Court. It gives off a sense of inferiority and it crumbles your reputation in the eyes of those that remained loyal to you."

Steven grips the wooden railing in front of him, leaning forward. "But wasn't there like another way you learned to deal with it? Like maybe...thinking about the things that make you less sad?" Yellow frowns, looking away from Steven. "Well, actually, when you have all of these assignments and appointments going around, that's...all you could think about really." She rolls her eyes. "Blue, on the other hand, spent more time reminiscing about your shattering that she put off most of her duties just to grieve for you."

Steven turns around, letting one hand go of the railing. Blue, on the other side of the beach house, lays against the cliff with her back turned towards him. Yellow groans. "When White and I least expect it, she would always go visit your zoo or your palanquin and I would always be the one to bring her back home. I would have my Pearl sing for her if I fail to console her and she just whines and complains over you. She was such an embarrassment to us. At least now that she knows what really happened to you, she can finally pull herself together and be what she knows she is. A Diamond."

Steven turns back to Yellow, noticing that she is looking down on him. "I will admit that it is a relief seeing you again in one piece, but now that the reunion is over, there is only one thing I have left to ask of you." Steven looks up at Yellow, his forehead furrowing. "I need you to seek out your Bismuth and get her to repair our ships so we can leave your planet and return back to Homeworld. We don't expect you to come back with us. It is probably for the best anyway."

Yellow raises her hand from the sand. "I'm only asking this of you politely, Pink, becuase I remember you fondly enough before you went out of your way to fail this colony. But..." Steven frowns. "But?" Yellow scowls at him. "If I need to ask you again, I may need to add a bit of..." Her hand sparks with electricity. "Force...to that request." Steven gapes as Yellow narrows her eyes. "I..." He bends his head, his eyes drooping. "I understand."

Yellow nods, letting up on her scowl. "Good." Her hand quits sparking as Steven lets go of the wooden railing. He turns away from her and walks away, approaching the front door to the house. He grabs the knob, turns his head towards the clouds flashing dark green, and twists the knob. He blinks his eyes as he turns back to the door. He opens the door and he steps inside, closing the door behind him as thunder grumbles within the ominous clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE ACTUALLY SPENT LITTLE OVER AN HOUR READING THIS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. IN EXCHANGE, I AM WILLING TO RELAY A BIT OF INFORMATION TO YOU. IF YOU DIDN'T, WELL, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU ANYWAY. I AM WORKING ON A VERY BIG PROJECT UNDER A NEW NAME THAT I FEEL WAY MORE...COMFORTABLE WITH NOW. I WILL NOT REVEAL THE NAME TO YOU AT THIS TIME. HOWEVER, I AM WILLING TO PROVIDE THE TITLE OF MY PROJECT THAT I'M DETERMINED TO PUBLISH AS AN ORIGINAL STORY CALLED "I'LL RIDE BY MIDNIGHT". THAT WILL BE ALL.


End file.
